Sweet Ride
by Maplestyle
Summary: Hard-assed Bella has always said no. But now that she can allow herself a little freedom, will Edward get what he's always wanted? A birthday one shot for Annie.
1. Chapter 1

**For my Granny Annie, Annie Butts, Kni Nut... I hope they are everything you wanted! Happiest of birthdays to you! ILY! 3 (p.s. it's close enough to midnight, for me anyway, and your actual day of birth so because I'm impatient I'm posting this now)**

**To Mid: beta queen! I love the way you fix my shit! 3**

**To Missy: the world's best pre-reader and friend 3**

.

.

.

I stood in the bathroom at school, carefully applying my lipstick in the mirror. Alice stood beside me chattering away to Rosalie. About what? I couldn't tell you. I tended to tune her out when she got on one of her tangents.

Lipstick applied, I straightened up, admiring the way my tits looked in my low-cut shirt. Thank you Mother Nature and Victoria's Secret! I heard Rosalie snort and turned toward her; her eyes narrowed, I narrowed mine in return.

"What?" I asked. "I look fan-fucking-tastic in this outfit. Don't laugh because you're jealous, Posie."

"Don't call me Posie, Ella." She fumed, getting in my face.

"Ladies, ladies," Alice interjected, stepping between the two of us. "Let's not start our first day of senior year fighting."

"Fine," I said, ducking down to pick up my bag. I hoisted it onto my shoulder; stepping around Alice and making sure to shoulder check Rosalie on my way by.

Alice and I were best friends, and Alice and Rosalie were best friends. Rosalie and I, on the other hand… well, let's just say if we weren't with Alice then we weren't hanging out together. Alice couldn't understand why the two of us didn't get along—it was simple really. Rosalie thought she was the shit, and didn't like me because I knew she wasn't. I firmly put her in her place when I'd first moved to Forks and she attempted to tell me the way things worked around here. She challenged me, and I was never one to back down from a challenge.

We exited the bathroom and started to make our way to the front office to pick up our schedules. Once we'd retrieved them, we'd compare. I hoped this year I had second lunch. First lunch sucked because it was too early in the day.

"Ugg" —Rosalie turned up her nose in disgust— "I have first lunch… again."

I took a peek at mine. Yes! Second lunch followed by a spare. There was nothing better than that. Correction, the only thing better than that was having two spares after lunch. As an added bonus, I didn't have to put up with Rosalie at lunch this semester.

"What did you get, Bella?" Alice wondered, attempting to grab the schedule from my hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, Alice. What did we discuss about boundaries and personal space?" I held my schedule up high, and laughed at her repeated attempts to grab it. Shorty.

"God, do you always have to be such a bitch?" Rosalie asked with a sneer.

I felt the heat against my back too late to move, as the schedule was ripped from my grasp. "Let's see, what do we have here, Swan?"

Turning away from the retort I was about to give Rosalie, I smirked. "Cullen."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie as she started primping her hair. I had to hold my laugh. Standing before me was the other reason Rosalie couldn't stand me: Edward Cullen.

He was still a senior, though he was nineteen. His parents had moved a lot and he lost a year for some unknown reason. Rumor had it that he'd been in juvie, but I never put too much stock into rumor. Edward Cullen was everything I ever wanted in a man. He was tall, built, had tattoos and rode a bike—a sweet fucking hog that I couldn't wait to feel between my legs, not that I'd tell him that. The chase was half the fun. And boy did that man love to chase me. A fact that Rosalie couldn't fucking stand.

Alice had told me once that Rosalie had had a lady boner for Edward since grade school. Edward wouldn't give her the time of day. In fact, he never acknowledged her existence at all. Rosalie couldn't stand the fact that Edward ignored her and talked to me.

"Sweet, Swan, we have Bio together again. Maybe this will be the year you let me study your anatomy." He laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

I scoffed and flipped my hair, putting my hands on my hips. Nobody missed the way his eyes scanned my body from top to bottom, lingering on the hem of my skirt. "Keep dreaming, Cullen."

"Oh, I am, Swan... I am," he responded in a low, meaningful voice.

And then without a glance at anyone else, he turned and walked down the hall.

"Alice, let's go, we're going to be late," Rosalie snapped, tugging on her arm and moving down the hall.

"See you later, Bella," Alice called out.

I waved, turning and heading off to my first class.

...

My first two classes seemed to move at a snail's pace. I couldn't wait for third period Biology. I had a feeling that Cullen was going to bring his A-game this year, and I also had a feeling this would finally be the year I would give in to his advances. I was, thankfully, getting out of this shithole town, moving on to Berkeley next year. So I could now afford a little distraction. If it pissed off Rosalie in the process, all the better.

Finally, the bell rang and I got out of my seat, picking up my bag, and promptly bumped into fucking Jake. Mother of God he probably planned that shit. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Bells, hey, Bells. Wait up!" he called out from behind me.

I huffed, but slowed down a little. "What do you need, Jacob?"

"Where you headed?"

"Biology."

"Sweet, I have Bio, too. We can be partners for our projects and study together."

"Great," I replied, sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "I have to go to the bathroom before class. See you there, I guess."

"I'll save you a seat."

"Shit," I muttered, heading into the bathroom.

I thought it was great that my dad and Jake's dad were besties, but the world would be a much better place once they all realized that didn't mean I had to like and hang around with Jake.

I banged my head lightly against the wall beside me, whimpering. Then I pulled myself together. I did my business, touched up my lipstick, then headed to class.

…

I sauntered into Bio a minute before the bell rang, and looked around for an empty seat. My stomach dropped when I realized the only seat that appeared to be free was the one beside Jake. Fuck my life. He started shouting my name and waving me over to him. Resigned, I was about to head in his direction when from the back of the room came my saving grace.

"Swan, get your ass back here."

Oh, I could swear I had a Guardian Angel and she was sitting on my shoulder right now. Either that or I made a deal with the Devil in my sleep… but fuck it; I didn't have to sit beside Jake. Cullen got good marks too, so I wouldn't have to worry about doing projects on my own, and he was fucking hot. What about this situation was bad?

Ignoring the look on Jake's face, I headed back and plopped down in the seat beside Cullen. The motion made my skirt hike that little bit more up my thighs. I didn't miss Cullen's appreciative gaze. Or the motion of his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip. I kind of wanted to bite it.

Class passed by painfully slow. Cullen had taken to running his finger just under the hem of my skirt and it was driving me to distraction. I wanted to throw him down on the table and ride him; I wanted to straddle him in his chair and kiss him until we were both breathless. I wanted… the shrill sound of the bell jolted me out of my dirty thoughts, and Cullen chuckled this breathy laugh that made my insides clench. Fuck, did I ever want him, and now that I'd permitted myself to think about it, it was all I could think about.

"So, Swan, you got plans for lunch?" he asked, peering up at me from beneath his lashes.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I told him.

It wasn't my imagination that he looked a little bit rejected at my answer. Trying to play nonchalant he said, "Oh, yeah? Anything special?"

I stood there silently willing him to look up at me. I wasn't disappointed.

"I figured I'd let you take me for a ride."

His face lit up. "Seriously?"

"Let's go Cullen; I've been waiting forever to have you between my thighs."

He choked. I grinned. Grabbing his hand I led us out of the classroom into the hall.

I didn't even give him a chance to go to his locker, instead going to mine and putting all of our stuff inside. I tugged him until he was following me again and went outside to his bike. I stopped beside it.

"What are we doing, Bella?" he asked in confusion.

"I told you, I was going to let you take me for a ride. What did you think I meant?" I countered him as innocently as possible.

He cheeks flushed red. "I... uh..."

I laughed. "Come on, Cullen. Take me for a ride. Let me see what this little beauty can do."

His bike was almost as beautiful as he was—and what a sweet ride; sleek and black with shiny chrome, and powerful. I was practically drooling. He'd apparently inherited it from his grandfather, who'd passed away when he was ten. This was the first year his parents had allowed him to drive it to school.

He straddled the bike, patting the seat behind him. I didn't even care that he was going to get a show when I did the same. I straddled the bike behind him and closed my thighs around his hips. The bike started with a roar, the vibration humming through my body and causing me to moan.

I wrapped my hands low around his waist and scooted forward, pressing myself right up against the small of his back. The studs on his belt pinched the skin of my inner thighs slightly. The bite of them was quite pleasurable with the vibration between my legs, and I shamelessly rubbed myself against him to create more friction.

"Bella, you're killing me." He growled, reaching down. I assumed he was adjusting himself.

I laughed, leaning up to his ear, telling him to give the bike all he could. The rear tire squealed as we peeled out of the parking lot.

….

I couldn't even tell you how long we drove. I concentrated on the feel of Edward's thighs between mine, the feel of the muscles on his back rubbing against me deliciously, the feel of his abs under his shirt. I could tell he was still turned on because he'd mutter every so often and shift around in the seat.

Eventually he pulled off the road onto a service road and put his legs down to steady the bike.

"You got anywhere to be after lunch period?"

"No, I have a spare, then gym. I can miss gym."

"Good," he replied, lifting his feet and starting us forward down the road.

We drove for about five more minutes before the trees thickened enough that the highway was hidden.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Nowhere special. I just wanted some time alone with you. Is that okay?"

"You know what, Cullen? I think it just might be more than okay." I smiled, climbing off the bike and stretching as I adjusted my clothes.

I started to walk away from the bike when he grabbed my hand and tugged me back toward the bike.

He took a few minutes scanning my face before saying, "I can't figure you out, Swan."

I smiled gently. "What's to figure out?"

"You. You're such an enigma. There are times that I think you really like me, but other times you're so standoffish. I can't get a read off you; I don't think I like that."

I frowned. I never wanted to make him think that I didn't like him. The problem was that I did, too much. I couldn't allow any distractions before, but knowing I'd made him feel that way kind of made me feel bad.

I walked closer to him; he was leaning against the bike that he'd wedged by a tree. I stood between his partly spread legs.

"I owe you an apology, Edward."

"For what?"

"For making you ever think that I don't like you… like that. I do, I always have. That's the problem."

He looked perplexed.

"Is it because of Rosalie's crush on me?"

I snorted. "This has nothing to do with Rosalie."

"Then what is it?"

"I need to get out of this place, Edward. I can't stay here. This town, it's sucking the life out of me. I'm not like you; my parents don't have the money to send me to whatever school I want. And I'm not saying that yours are going to pay your way, but they can. I needed to concentrate fully on school. I couldn't afford any distractions." I shrugged. "You would have been a distraction. I'd say I'm sorry, but..."

He huffed a laugh. "I get it, Bella. I do. But what's different now?"

I laughed with a sigh. "Nothing really is different, except…"

"Except what?"

"I don't think I can stay away from you anymore. I don't want to."

"Then don't."

He gripped me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. His mouth met mine, his tongue pushing between my lips to tangle with my own. I moaned and ground myself against him. His lips left mine to kiss a path across my cheek to my ear.

"Bella, would it be too forward of me to tell you I want you?"

I moaned. "No."

"Good."

He kissed me again, running his hands down my back to the bottom of my shirt, dragging them up underneath and running them along my spine. I shuddered at the feeling of his calloused fingers. Fuck, they felt good.

I raised my hands above my head, allowing him to drag the shirt up off my body. He tossed it on the ground and looked me in the eyes, kissing me softly before dropping his gaze to my chest.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he told me, cupping my breasts in his hands, rubbing his fingers over my nipples. "I can't wait to taste you all over."

He kissed and nipped at my breasts, licking between the valley of them. I reached for the hem of his shirt, trying to drag it up over his head. When it got stuck, he stopped his attention to my chest and dragged it up over his head, tossing it on top of mine.

While his attention went back to my chest, I took the opportunity to check out his tatts. Fuck, they were the hottest thing I thought I'd ever seen. Music notes in a seemingly nonsensical pattern. A couple of quotes from books I never thought he'd enjoy, and a date.

I traced the date with my fingertip. "What's this one for?"

"It was the date my grandfather died. He was a really big influence in my life. I wanted something to remember him by."

He went back to nipping the skin of my breasts, and I lost myself in the sensation of it. I felt his hands go to the waistband of my skirt, pushing it down over my hips. When my skirt hit the ground I stepped out of it, leaving me in just my bra and panties. He gave me an appreciative once-over.

"I'm feeling a little underdressed here." I laughed, bringing my hands to his belt buckle and undoing it swiftly.

Edward gripped my hand lightly. "We don't have to do this, Bella."

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "The fuck we don't."

He chuckled and allowed me to finish undoing the buttons on his jeans. I moaned when I realized there was nothing but skin underneath and dropped to my knees as his pants fell. When he had stepped out of them I gripped his cock in my left hand, leaning over to give him a lick from base to tip. Looking up at him from beneath my lashes, I flicked my tongue over the head, swirling it before engulfing him in my mouth.

He groaned, putting his hands in my hair and gently twisting the strands. I set a fast rhythm, bobbing my head up and down, hollowing my cheeks and caressing his cock with my tongue. His hips started thrusting faster, and I could feel him harden even more. I hummed at the sensation and he abruptly pulled out of my mouth.

"Jesus, Bella. I don't want to come in your mouth. Not this time at least." He panted, winking at me.

He was still gloriously hard; I ran my hand slowly up and down his shaft as he pulled me toward him by my hip. He kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue, causing him to grunt and thrust against me.

We both pulled back from the kiss, panting. He unclasped my bra and I allowed it to fall from my arms to the ground. I pushed my panties down my legs, stepping out of them as he tugged me closer. He gripped me around the waist and lifted me, turning to set me on the seat of the bike.

Kissing me again, he massaged my clit with his fingers, rubbing quick little circles. My head fell back against the tree, my hips moving, chasing his fingers for more friction. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, as he thrust two fingers into my aching pussy. I widened my legs, allowing him to go deeper, and gasped at the sensation.

He set an almost punishing rhythm with his fingers, brushing against that spot deep inside that I could only ever reach with my vibrator. My legs started shaking; I could feel my walls clenching around his fingers. He dropped to his knees, bringing his lips and tongue to my clit. He alternated between flicking my clit with his tongue and sucking on it.

My orgasm ripped from me without warning. Spots dancing in front of my eyes. He didn't stop or slow his speed in the least, doubling his efforts. I pushed at his head, trying to get him to stop, the sensation was too much. Before I knew it, I was coming again… hard.

"Edward, oh God… please. Stop. I need you inside me. Please."

He finally stopped his glorious torture, reaching for his pants and removing a condom. He rolled it on his cock, still long and thick and hard. Getting to his feet, he again lifted me, this time from the bike; placing my feet on the ground and holding me until my shaky legs could hold me.

He fiddled with the bike for a second, pushing it against the tree and checking its movement, before sitting on the seat.

"Come here, Bella," he whispered, taking me by the hand.

When I was close enough to him he kissed me again. I could taste myself on his lips, and while it was never been something I'd enjoyed before, I found I really didn't mind with him. Again he lifted me easily off the ground, the only sign of my weight being the bulging of his muscles. I realized that he had even more tattoos on his chest.

"One day you're going to tell me about these, yes?"

He kissed me. "Of course. Anything. I'll tell you everything, Bella."

I smiled. Realizing that he wanted me to straddle him on the bike, I placed my legs outside of his and started to raise myself to slide down on his cock. He stopped me, pushing gently until I was lying back with my head near the handle bars.

He leaned over me, gripping his cock in one hand and my hip in the other. He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed inside. Damn, he was bigger than anyone I'd had before. I could feel the burn, that delicious stretch as I accommodated him. He grunted, pushing in slowly.

"Fuck, you're tight."

I shrugged. "It's been awhile," I told him, smirking.

"Bella, the last thing a guy wants to hear about before he fucks a girl is about her being with another guy."

I laughed, he groaned as the motion made my walls clench around him. "I'd say I'm sorry but..." I shrugged again. He pushed harder and my back arched.

He set a comfortable rhythm, allowing me to adjust to him, before quickening his pace.

"Oh, fuck." I moaned. "You feel so good inside me."

He grunted in response, then licked his thumb, bringing it to my clit and rubbing it. Quick, little circles that felt incredible and were a contrast to the pounding of his cock inside me. He alternated between hard and slow strokes, rotating his hips every so often. He leaned over, capturing a nipple in his mouth again. Using his tongue to mimic the motion of his fingers on my clit.

"Oh, fuck, I can feel you fluttering around me." He panted heavily. "You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Yes… oh, God… I… right there, don't stop, right there." I gripped his ass, holding him in place. Moving my hips faster and faster, grinding myself against his cock and his fingers, I shattered around him, my final cry echoing off the trees.

He sped up his thrusts, going harder and faster. Finally they faltered and he thrust three more times, before I could feel him release inside me. He collapsed on top of me, panting. Sweat dripping off his brow.

"Holy..."

"...shit."

We both laughed as I finished his sentence. We lay there for about a minute before I realized the gas cap was pressing between my shoulder blades and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. I pushed him gently until he sat up.

Edward slid gently from my body, though we both cried out at the loss of the feel of each other. He got off the bike, offering me a hand up.

While he took care of the condom, I pulled my panties and bra back on. Now that the deed was done, I was feeling a little awkward.

Edward didn't allow that, though. He came back, pressing a smacking kiss to my lips.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll allow me to take you out now?"

We both laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I want another sweet ride."

**A/N: a little bit of birthday fuckery for my Annie.. if you see her wish her a happy birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little something short and sweet for my Kenny who is having a birthday today! Love you girly! Hope your day is a great one. Enjoy your cake!**

**Not beta'd!**

We ride past the school on our way to the diner. I'm aching in all the right places, arms loosely wrapped around Edward's waist. I contemplated trying to drive him crazy by grabbing his crotch but the speed he's travelling I'm afraid he'd wreck and kill us. I'm hoping that he doesn't get pulled over, because then my dad would kill us. When we reach the diner, Edward helps me off the bike and tugs me inside.

We find a booth and settle in, Edward sitting on the same side as me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. When Cora comes over we both order a burger and fries. Having not eaten since breakfast I'm fucking starving, and I'll be damned if I pretend that I don't have a healthy appetite just to try and impress some guy. Mind you that guy is Edward Cullen, nope fuck that, I like to eat and I'm going to.

"So where are you applying to?" Edward asked me as our drinks were delivered.

"I'm pretty much applying everywhere, but I'd really love to go to Berkeley. I have the grades for it too and I'm hoping to get at least a partial scholarship. My mom's husband said he has a place that I can stay there so I won't have to worry about room and board, and I've been working at Newton's and saving everything I've earned since I was fourteen."

"Wow, you've really given this some thought." Edward said.

I nodded, "I have. As much as I love my dad, I hate it here. It's dreary and rainy, and present company excluded… the people suck."

Edward barked a laugh, scaring Cora who almost dropped our plates. We sat eating in companionable silence for a while, before the ding of the bell over the door and the noise of a crowd could be heard.

"School must have let out. You know what that means, Cullen?"

"That Alice and Rosalie will probably be here soon and you're going to ditch me?"

I shook my head, "No, I think I'll take great pleasure in rubbing it in Rosalie's face that I finally let you in my pants." I smirked at him.

"You are an evil, evil girl Bella Swan. But I think I like that most about you." He said.

.

.

.

We were still in the booth, with our feet up on the opposite seat when the bitches of eastwick show up.

"Hello Edward." Rosalie simpered.

He barely acknowledged her with a head nod, and I grinned in his direction.

"OH EM GEE!" Alice squealed "You guys totally fucked!"

Several heads snapped in our direction, "A little louder Alice, I don't think my dad heard you at the station!"

"Sorry Bella! But oh my God you have to tell me all about it."

Rosalie sneered at me, "I don't think I need to know the details."

By this point Edward had his face buried in my neck trying, and failing to suppress his laughter. He waved his hand as if to say what are you waiting for?

I turned directly to face Rosalie and said, "It was a fantastic ride. I enjoyed every inch of it" Holding up my hands in the approximate length of Edward's dick.

I didn't think a face could turn as red as Rosalie's did. She stomped her foot and growled "Let's go Alice." Before turning and walking toward the door.

"Bye Posie." I called to her retreating form.

"You and I are totally going to talk about this later, Bella." Alice said clapping her hands before she turned and hurried off after Rosalie.

"That… was…" Edward couldn't stop laughing "the best… thing… ever."

.

.

.

We split from the diner half an hour later and rode on Edward's motorcycle back to the school to pick up my truck, then he followed me to my place. I was excited to see that my dad was gone. He'd left a note in the kitchen that he'd been called in for the night shift. Told me not to have anyone in the house and that he'd see me in the morning before school.

I went out to tell Edward it was safe for him to come in, and we hid his bike in the shed. We grabbed some drinks from the fridge and settled onto the couch to watch a movie. It wasn't long before we were horizontal and not even paying attention.

I whimpered and shifted my legs wider apart so he could fit up against me, pressing deliciously against where I was aching for him. All soreness from before had disappeared the minute his thumb brushed over my nipple through my shirt and bra. I rocked my hips against him and he groaned, sucking on my neck. He was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. Let everyone at school see it tomorrow. I would wear his hickey like a badge of honor, and give him a matching one.

We didn't even bother trying to remove our shirts this time, we were too impatient for each other. I unbuckled Edward's pants, sticking my hand inside as best I could, finding him hard and hot. I stroked his cock as best I could within the confines of his pants as he pushed my skirt up above my hips and tore my panties off me.

I grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, locating the condom inside, ripping it open with my teeth and rolling it down the length of him. I pushed his jeans under his ass and gripping him with one hand led him to my entrance.

We both groaned when he was fully inside me. He kissed me, his tongue pushing into my mouth as he pushed deeper inside me. My legs fell open wider, allowing him to go even deeper. Our hips rolled and pressed, dancing together in a rhythm that left us both panting, hands gripping and pulling.

Edward reaches down, pressing his thumb against my clit and I'm practically done for. I can feel my stomach clench and I grip his ass as I thrust my hips harder against him, looking for the last bit of friction that I'll need to get myself over the edge. It doesn't take much, and he follows close behind me.

We lay there panting for a minute before Edward pulls himself out of me. He gets up to go dispose of the condom, then comes back and wraps his arms around me. I sigh in contentment.

"I'm glad you gave me a chance, Bella. I can't wait to take you out again.

I smile, kissing his lips quickly, "I can't wait either."


End file.
